Diary of Luny
by winged-soldiar
Summary: Luna Lovegood Loses her diary, who finds it? full summary inside!


**_A/N: To those who are new to Fan Fiction, a/n means author's note, it took me forever to figure that out!_**

**_Full Summary: Luna Lovegood, a young dreamy-eyed witch was strolling down one of the many corridors in the Hogwarts castle, when an extremely important book falls out of her bag, unnoticed. Who will find it? And what will this mysterious person do to it?_**

**_Disclaimer: Found on my profile._**

**_Claimer: I own the story plot here. _**

* * *

**Diary of a luny**

The dreamy-eyed young witch half strolled half skipped down the seventh floor corridor, heading to the room of requirement, long yellow hair streaming behind her. A sudden plop made her stop in her tracks to see what she had dropped.

A magazine lay sprawled across the floor, "The Quibbler" was marked across the front oddly took to be the title. The yellow haired young witch knelt down to retrieve the scrap of reading, only to have her precious diary slip out as well.

This detail took as unnoticed to the eyes and ears of dear miss Lovegood, as she continued to pick up other slipped possession, and skipped the rest of the way, stopping and re-walking three times in front of a bit of wall, only for it to transform into a door, she waltzed in.

A bit after that, a certain young black-haired wizard made his way down that same corridor, only to slip on the very special book, and fall strait on his back. "Owww…" Groaned Neville Longbottom, in which was whom who happened to slip on the quite strange diary.

"What's this?" He asked himself, picking up the bits of parchment and looking at them intently. 'Luna's Diary' was scrawled in beautiful, dreamy handwriting on the top of the parchment roll.

After a few moments of hesitant behavior, the young wizard decided to keep the scroll for safety until he meets with the dreamy yellow haired Luna. And so, he carefully put the scroll inside his pack, as would any other fellow would have just thrown the scraps in _without_ carefulness.

Of course, once inside the room of requirement, Neville Longbottom had forgotten completely about it, while miss Lovegood, the pretty yellow haired witch did not even notice that her favorite bit of parchment had gone missing.

* * *

The forgetful dark-haired wizard trotted up the stone steps, and into the home-y boy's dormitory and plopped onto the familiar draped bed. He took of his pack, and laid it in front of him. Neville Longbottom opened it to see a scrawl of parchment. The wizard reached in to get them, but as he brought them out apiece fell as gracefully as a feather, to the stone hard ground.

As Neville picked it up, he couldn't help notice that there was a tiny sketch of his own face on it.

The young wizard's curiosity took over, and as any young teenage gentlemen would have done… he read young Luna Lovegood's diary.

_September28th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Hermione Granger came up to me a told me, "if you want v-v-Voldemort dead then come to the Hogs Head in Hogsmate next time we visit." And then she was gone. I am going, I believe in Harry, and I do most defiantly want You-know-who dead. I am going to that meeting._

_Also, today I had the strangest craving for pudding at lunch, must be the nargles getting to me._

_September30th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the meeting. Apparently, Hermione invited along lots of people, but that was expected. Harry was also there, And NEVILLE…_

Neville Longbottom had not seen this coming, why did she put his entire name in capital? It was odd; he would get to the bottom of this!

… _why does he have to be here!?! He always catches my attention, even in the most important ceremonies! I've had a bit of a crush on him since my 1__st__ year! He has to stand there, staring at him, urging to move just a bit closer... just to smell his nice sent._

_When silence came, I went ahead and focused my attention on the meeting. "Is it true you can produce a protonas charm?" I asked._

"_He can. I've seen it." Hermione said after he didn't respond. After that I daydreamed about going on a night trip to crumple horned snacks' territory, and see them live their lives with Neville. I signed up for a weekly meeting of defense against dark arts meeting and finished my butter beer in a dreamy state._

After that was just notes about which spells take what form and such. Then the picture of Neville Longbottom.

* * *

The next day, after the black-haired wizard had given back a special diary to the yellow-haired witch he decided on what to do to when her heart over.

"Luna, I'm sorry, but a bit of parchment fell out nd I saw my face, I-I-I had to know why, so I read your diary.

"Nd, just so you know, I-I-I, Iloveyoutoo." He waited curious if there was another Neville Longbottom at school who went to the meeting.

But then the pretty yellow-haired witch smiled her most dreamy smile yet, eyes filled with love. The dark-haired wizard saw this also, and bent down to kiss her.

When they filled in the space between themselves, it was the most romantic heart-filled passionate kiss ever.

Way better than the one between the-boy-who-lived and the-girl-who-cryed-way-too-much-while-doing-said-thing.

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
